The Agent
| romaji = Daikōsha | ar_name = وكيل | ar_name2 = وكيلة | fr_name = Agent | de_name = Sendbot | de_name2 = Sendbote/-in (formerly) | it_name = L'Agente | ko_name = 대행자 | ko_hanja = 代行者 | ko_romanized = Daehaengja | pt_name = O Representante | es_name = El Agente | sets = * Ancient Sanctuary * Duelist Alliance | tcg = * Dark Revelation Volume 2 * Champion Pack: Game Three * Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Gold Series: Haunted Mine * Primal Origin: Deluxe Edition * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * OTS Tournament Pack 5 | ocg = * The Sanctuary in the Sky (set) * Expert Edition Volume 2 * Structure Deck: Surge of Radiance * Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary * Tournament Pack 2017 Vol.2 | korea = * Expansion Pack Vol.3 * Advanced Event Pack 2017 Vol.2 }} "The Agent" ( Daikōsha) is an archetype of LIGHT and DARK Fairy monsters. They were introduced in Ancient Sanctuary, and were reprinted in Dark Revelation Volume 2. They made a return in the Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck/''Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary. After many years of inactivity, ''Duelist Alliance revitalized the archetype once again with the introduction of the only DARK "The Agent". The archetype is related to the Field Spell Card "The Sanctuary in the Sky". They are all named "The Agent of - ". Members Playing style Similar to Psychic-Type and "Archfiend" monsters, the first of "The Agents" focused on Life Points: the ATK of "The Agent of Force - Mars" is increased when the controller's Life Points are higher than the opponent's. "The Agent of Judgment - Saturn" can inflict damage to opponent equal to the difference in the players' Life Points. Their rather weak effects saw them almost totally ignored in favor of more powerful cards (such as "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" which was released around the same time). With the archetype's reintroduction in Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck/''Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary, the archetype as a whole now focus on banishing. For example, "The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter" can banish any "The Agent" monster in the Graveyard to increase a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster's ATK by 800. Also, when "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, Jupiter allows the player Special Summon 1 banished LIGHT Fairy-Type monster by discarding a Fairy-Type monster. More importantly, "Master Hyperion" can be Special Summoned by banishing an "The Agent" from your hand, field or Graveyard. Also, by banishing another LIGHT Fairy-Type monster, you can select and destroy any card on the field. If you have "The Sanctuary in the Sky" on the field the player may use this effect twice per turn. "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" lets the player add any "The Agent" monster or "Master Hyperion" (if "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field) to the hand from the Deck, and is a Tuner monster to boot. Due to the March 2012 Lists, "The Agent" Decks were severely weakened by the limiting of "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" and "T.G. Striker, in the case of "T.G."–"The Agent" hybrid builds. However, the September 2012 Lists put "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" to Semi-Limited status, and the September 2013 Lists removed its limiting entirely, allowing "The Agent" Decks to return to the competitive scene. Strategies and Tips A common strategy is to use "The Agent of Creation - Venus" to Special Summon 1-3 "Mystical Shine Balls" by paying 500-1500 Life Points in order to set up the Graveyard for either the Summon of an "Archlord Kristya" or "Master Hyperion" as soon as the very next turn. "The Agent" Decks can also Summon strong monsters from the Extra Deck. If the opponent tries to avoid such a fate by not attacking the "Mystical Shine Balls", then they still run the risk of a Summoned "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" being Tuned into a Level 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, or 11 Synchro Monster, in addition to the Fairy-Type player gaining a free card with the effect of "Earth". The Summoned "Mystical Shine Balls" can also be used to summon Rank 2 Xyz Monsters such as "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" and "Number 96: Dark Mist". "Earth", can search for any "The Agent" or "Master Hyperion" (provided "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field) when it is Normal Summoned. "Genex Ally Birdman" can also be used for Synchro Summoning or Xyz Summoning a Rank 3 monster. "Hyperion" can also be used alongside "Earth" for Level 10 Synchro Summons, such as "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree". If there are two copies of "Hyperion", they can even be used for Rank 8 Xyz Summons, such as "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", which can be deadly when used in conjunction with "Hyperion" and "Honest". Other monsters in the Deck commonly include "Dimensional Alchemist" or "Herald of Orange Light" and (depending on the version) may also run the "Herald of Perfection" as well as Ritual-supporting cards such as "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" and "Advanced Ritual Art". "Mars", "Mercury" and "Saturn" seldom see play in a competitive-scene "The Agent" Deck. In fact, even the signature Fairy Field Spell Card "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is a rare card to see played. This is usually due to the rather weak effect of the Field Spell. however, it does allow the abilities of some key cards to activate, such as allowing "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" to search for "Master Hyperion", as well as the second use of the effect of said "Master Hyperion". Therefore, it is good to keep at least 1-2 copies. "The Agent" Decks, being almost fully comprised of LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters, nearly always utilize "Honest" and sometimes Main or Side Deck one or two copies of "Gozen Match" in order to counter non-single Attribute Decks in the format (Six Samurai, Tengu Plant Synchro, "Gladiator Beast", "Wind-Up" and Dino Rabbit). Combined with their often Main Decked copies of the "Herald of Orange Light" this Deck certainly has competitive potential. Also, "The Agent" Decks can be recommended for budget players, since most necessary cards for the Deck are included in ''Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck/''Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary, and other cards that make the Deck run smoothly, including "Archlord Kristya" and "Pot of Duality" are relatively inexpensive, making this Deck quite accessible to many players. Recommended cards Herald of Perfection Control This deck uses numerous "Fairy" monsters to serve as the cost to summon "Herald of Perfection." With its 2800 DEF, "Herald of Perfection" can stall out the opponent for numerous turns, allowing time to draw key cards such as "Master Hyperion" and "Archlord Kristya." It will negate all effects, par Counter Trap Cards. It has a very strong control aspect, and can utilze "Royal Decree." to handle said Counter Traps and conserve resources. The card is very useful against Macro Rabbit, which "The Agent" Decks typically have a poor matchup against. Valhalla Beat-Stick This Deck build focuses on Level 8 Fairy-Type monsters, "Tethys, Goddess of Light", and "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen". A common strategy is to use "Hecatrice" and "Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" to set up the Graveyard for "Kristya" and use "Trade-In" as draw power and targets for "Master Hyperion", and use either "Miraculous Descent" or "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" to Special Summon them. "Archlord Kristya's" effect works well with the effect of "Tethys", guaranteeing an extra draw without giving away vital information about the player's hand. For added power and OTK potential, some Darklord cards such as "Darklord Superbia" and "Darklord Asmodeus" can also included. "+/- Fairys" This Deck focuses on increasing the user's Life Points quickly to take advantage of effects of many monsters, including several "The Agent" monsters. The Deck is difficult for beginning players due to the the complex combos and understanding of different rulings needed. The Deck features two "Get rich quick" schemes and four monsters that benefit when you have higher Life Points than your opponent. The two "Get Rich Quick" schemes are using the Continuous Trap Card "Aegis of Gaia" and the Flint Lock Loop. * "Aegis of Gaia" allows the user to increase their Life Points by 3000 while it is active but the user takes 3000 damage when it leaves the field. It can be activated when one of the monsters that gain ATK are attacked (aside the Damage Step), and as such can cause your opponent to attack a monster stronger than they thought it was. As it is a non-targeting trap, many current strategies to prevent Traps from stopping monsters from attacking are evaded. * The Flint Lock Loop also works well in this Deck due to "Shining Angel" being able to Special Summon "Flint Lock". It features two "Flint Lock" that pass a "Flint" between the two of them to allow multiple Life Point gains through the effect of "Morale Boost". The four main monsters (aside "Flint Lock" if using that Life Point gain) in this Deck are "The Agent of Force - Mars", "The Agent of Judgment - Saturn", "Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin", and "Ancient Sacred Wyvern". All aside "Saturn" gain attack equal to the difference in Life Points if the opponent's Life Points are lower than yours. "Saturn" instead deals damage equal to the difference. The main goal is to raise your Life Points to be as close to double or higher than your opponent's so that a OTK can become possible through multiple means. "Saturn" is quite useful to use with "Celestial Transformation", as it will tribute itself anyway and doesn't need to worry about the loss of ATK or its loss during the End Phase. Combine it with "Aegis of Gaia" and you will deal 3000 damage early in the game and still maintain a 3000 point lead if "Aegis" ends up leaving the field. '"+/- Fairys" Recommended Cards''' Weaknesses Despite the enormous potential and consistency that "The Agent" Decks can have, they are not without their weaknesses. "Archlord Kristya", a oft-played trump card in "The Agent" Decks themselves, can be as strong of a foe as it is an ally. Kristya's effect prevents a "The Agent" Duelist from Summoning "Master Hyperion" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", key cards to maintaining a foothold in the game. Due to the LIGHT monster emphasis, "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" and most Ally of Justice monsters can also prove dangerous for "The Agent" Decks. Most of the competitive "The Agent" Decks are also hybrids, i.e. (Chaos, "T.G.", and Tele-Agents), making "Gozen Match" another potential threat. Lightray and Lightsworn hybrid decks are spared this weakness, however. Gravekeepers also pose a distinct threat with "Necrovalley". Its effect of sealing the graveyard locks down most of the power plays a "The Agent" Deck may have."Skill Drain", "Effect Veiler" and the opposing "Herald of Orange Light" are also grave issues, as the combos in most "The Agent" Decks are highly reliant on monster effects. Perhaps the most effective cards to play against "The Agent" cards are "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos", because they instantly close any Graveyard access for storing resources. They also render "Effect Veiler" and "Herald of Orange Light" useless, as their activation costs cannot be paid. For this reason, one should consider siding, if not maining multiple copies of "Mystical Space Typhoon," "Twister," and "Dust Tornado." Trivia * There is no The Agents for Neptune and Pluto (which was still considered a planet when the archetype came out.) Category:TCG and OCG archetypes